There's no Moon Tonight
by mandaree1
Summary: The retired Dark Forest warriors are stirring for the night. It's time for another type of Gathering; the no-stars meeting.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats!**

 **Title: There's no Moon Tonight**

 **Summary: The retired Dark Forest warriors are stirring for the night. It's time for another type of Gathering; the no-stars meeting.**

 **Warnings: Kinda fiddling around with stuff character-wise**

 **...**

Ivypool's dreams may no longer send her to the Dark Forest, but they have a restless quality to them, as if they couldn't recgonize the fact they were here to stay.

If she's lucky, she'll find a form of peace in Hollyleaf's scent, the murmur of her voice, a tongue cleaning her blood-drenched pelt like dirt from a kit's. She's not usually that lucky.

Tonight she's laying in a world of darkness. It's not like the Place of No Stars, for even that had a horrid form of foliage to it. Her chest feels wet, and Ivypool is honestly surprised when she glances down and finds nothing red sticking to it. She simply exists on a flat plane of water.

"Hello?" She calls. _Can't we just get on with it?_ "Is anybody there? Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost rarely shows, but he _was_ a RiverClan warrior, once, and she figures now is as good a time as ever. There's no response.

Ripples start to form. Ivypool watches in silence as a form begins to rise from the dark water, thrashing once as if terrified. She catches a brown muzzle and black ear as he does so.

"Antpelt?"

Ivypool had hardly known the warrior, once. It's strange to imagine that she still didn't, despite seeing him in one of the most personal ways a cat can. It felt almost like she'd heard Antpelt's life story in the moment she aimed the fatal blow. She still had that knowledge, a single stone that weighed down her stomach.

This isn't the real Antpelt, of course. The only reason he'd have to meet up with her- seeing how he was once a WindClan warrior- was if he'd come for revenge, so it's not logical for him to be here. Now that all is said and done, Ivypool might let him take that revenge. She'd fight back, but it wasn't like she'd have a lot of cats to mourn her.

 _Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. What a crowd._ They were the few cats in ThunderClan who knew her well. _I wonder; would Blossomfall feel jealous of me for just that?_

"Ivypool."

She slowly sat up. Antpelt's eyes were smoldering with darkness. A drip had begun to plink in her ears.

"I have a sister, you know." She told him. "I couldn't just die on her. I'm sorry."

He dipped his head. "I don't hate you. You gave me the chance to be with my true Clanmates."

 _The Dark Forest was never a true Clan. It was madness._ "Are you going to kill me?"

"I wish I could. That way, you could join me as a Clanmate forever." He growled, ears falling flat against his head. "But I'm no more real than you are."

The dripping was louder. Ivypool felt her fur bristle when she finally took notice of the red drops slipping down Antpelt's brown fur and straining the water.

"Why did you have to ruin the darkness?" She meowed, as if in a trance. "Things were so much more peaceful when it was just black."

* * *

A paw jabbed her side. Ivypool caught Blossomfall's scent as she silently opened her eyes, fighting every instinct to jump and let out a wail.

 _Time for the meeting, then._

Ivypool expertly slipped into the clearing. The moon was gone, as it always was for this to take place. Even a shred of light would give them away. She could barely see past her own whiskers, but the flash of two pairs of eyes by the entrance told her they weren't alone.

Ivypool felt the brush of Birchfall's pelt as they made their way out the tunnel. There was no sense of unease at the warriors in their territory; Ivypool herself knew every bit of land, where every camp lay. There are no advantages to this; just paranoia.

She and Mousewhisker waited with the shadows while Blossomfall and Birchfall checked the way and deemed it safe, then they all set off, keeping so close to the lake their paws splashed with every step.

No one said a word until they reached the tree-bridge. Ivypool went second, following the first shadow and accompanied by the other. If not for her bright pelt, she might call herself yet another shadow.

Her pelt isn't her heart. Her heart is another story.

"Be careful." Breezepelt hissed as she hopped down. The WindClan warrior had been waiting by the bridge, eyes flashing suspiciously. "There are outsiders amongst us."

"Who?"

"Icewing's mate."

Ivypool calmed a bit. Icewing was in the nursery, belly swollen with kits. It wasn't surprising that she'd miss the comforts of their no-star meeting and ask someone to get the news. She dipped her head to Breezepelt and padded into the dark throng of cats, all of which were quietly whispering to each other.

"I came all this way for nothing but a bad night's sleep." Ratscar growled. The elder sounded positively miserable.

"Nobody _made_ you come." Larkwing sniffed. "None of us _have_ to be here."

"Ivypool! How's it going?" Minnowtail's familiar voice sounded by her ear. She smelled like only a Dark Forest cat could; a mix of all the Clans with a touch of rotten wood. She only ever noticed it when they were alone like this. "I heard you got into a fight."

"WindClan. Nothing special." She gingerly stretched out her right arm, showcasing a freshly healed scratch across the limb and down her side. "Some rabbit-brain got me when I wasn't looking. Fox-dung didn't know to retreat when called."

The dark gray she-cat bent to sniff the wound. "Did you slice them open?"

"No."

"Probably for the best. Warriors are touchy enough about us as is." Minnowtail bent her head to show her ripped ear. "One of the 'paws got a little too into training."

"Did you slice _him_ open?"

"Praised him, more like it." She meowed with a shrug, eyes glowing. Battle talk was always a treat to a cat who'd trained in the Dark Forest, simply because they never felt at a loss. "He didn't mean it. Brought me fresh-kill for a week. Can I ask a favor?"

Ivypool shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Can Mintfur sit with you? I'm worried the fish-brain will get himself killed."

"Oh, sure. I won't mind." She twitched her ear dismissively, relieved it was something so simple. "He was brave to come."

Minnowtail grunted agreement. "He's in over his head, though, and Icewing will never forgive me if I let him get clawed for trying to help."

"Send him over. I'll be sitting in my usual place."

The RiverClan warrior touched her nose to Ivypool's ear and shambled off.

Stretching, the ThunderClan warrior padded over to her favorite bush and sat down, tail wrapping around her paws. Even now that her eyes had adjusted, the cats looked like nothing more than dark blobs.

 _I could be sleeping right now_ , she sighed inwardly, then caught herself. _I could be_ dreaming _right now._

A lighter gray muzzle touched her arm hesitantly. "Is this Ivypool?"

She was caught between scolding him for asking such a fluff-brained question or congratulating him on double-checking his surroundings. _He could stand to be more subtle, but he's got decent instincts_. "Hello, Mintfur. Minnowtail send you?"

Mintfur nodded and sat down. "It's so weird to be on the island but have it be so empty at the same time."

"It's a bit disconcerting, yeah, but you'll get used to it."

"I doubt it."

Ivypool twitched her tail and said no more. Her eyes narrowed at the familiar scent of Tigerheart.

"Is this our dangerous intruder?" He purred, crowding her other side. Ivypool made an effort to cover her scratch, uncomfortable with him being so close. "He doesn't look so bad."

"I'm just here for Icewing's sake." Mintfur replied, exasperated. "It's not like she can walk this far right now. Besides; you can't expect her to bring our kits here after they're born, can you?"

"That brings up a good point." Tigerheart mused. "Should we bring our apprentices? They _are_ being taught by Dark Forest cats."

"Not in the Place of No Stars, and certainly not with the same amount of cruelty." Ivypool answered curtly. "So there's no need."

"Fair enough. Either way, it sounds like you'll be with us for awhile." The warrior gently flicked Mintfur with his tail. "Who knows? Maybe you'll enjoy it."

"So, if this doesn't count as betraying our Clans- something Icewing assured me a bunch, then..." Mintfur blurted awkwardly. "What is it?"

Tigerheart grew quiet. "It's protecting them." He responded flatly. "We're here to talk about our dreams, and they're some of the most dangerous things you can ever know."

 _And to chat_ , Ivypool added. It was no big secret that they all sometimes longed for the kinsmanship they were told to feel for each other. It had been brutal, but simple.

"Alright, everybody's here." Breezepelt called, gracefully leaping onto the rock that rose gently from the ground to the right of the great tree the leaders spoke from. The warriors easily crowded around, leaving each other plenty of room. "Save for Icewing, but Mintfur is taking her place for now."

Mintfur bristled at the obvious displeasure in the WindClan cat's tone.

"I'll go first." He continued, tail swishing behind him. "In the last moon, I've dreamt of the Dark Forest."

"Welcome to the Clan." Tigerheart muttered, whiskers twitching. "Arrogant frog-brain."

"The trees, and the river, and the foliage. That sort of thing." Breezepelt's eyes flickered, as though daring someone to laugh. "That's all. Who will go next?"

The gathered cats shuffled collectively, glancing suspiciously at one another. Mintfur gave Ivypool a look that pleaded to know how to get his news out there.

 _Give it a second_ , she told him mentally.

"This again? Fine. Let's split this up." Breezepelt bared his teeth, but few were concerned by his display of aggression. "Who here has had good or no dreams only?"

Mintfur slowly stood. He was alone. "Icewing told me she's been sleeping peacefully. The news of our kits soothed the nightmares."

"If she told you that it was the kits, then she lied." The warrior replied, eyes narrowed with disdain. "Icewing's dreams come and go. That's just how it's always been."

His fur fluffed up with anger. "Are you saying you know my mate better than I do?"

"Yes." Breezepelt made a sweeping gesture to the gathered cats. "There's a side to each of us only we may know, Mintfur. Now, sit down. Before you hurt yourself."

Mintfur did so with a hiss. "Icewing is excited to have kits." He asserted to her. "It's all she talks about. I think she's more proud than I am."

 _Of course she is. Giving life to RiverClan is a great way to prove loyalty, and the distraction will do her good._ Ivypool quietly nodded.

Ratscar raised his voice. "I see Tigerstar gut me almost every night."

"How can you tell it's a dream?" Thornclaw asked, testing him.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" The elder challenged, tail lashing. "Besides, his pelt changes color every time."

"Was he ever blue?" Larkwing called teasingly.

"Once." He agreed, then got to his paws at the she-cat's purr. "You have something to say to me, badger-breath?"

"Only that dreams are strange things, Ratscar." Tigerheart meowed. "Mine are disjointed. Nothing solid. But I can feel fur ripping, blood on my paws." He shuddered against Ivypool.

"I don't have dreams." Larkwing started reluctantly. "I have waking nightmares. I'll be on patrol, and then suddenly Thistleclaw will be by my side. I know it's not really him- the pelt is always a bit off- but it's hard to be a good warrior when I'm seeing ghosts everywhere."

"We noticed." Harespring snorted.

"Don't worry, Larkwing." Blossomfall said, shooting a glance at the tom. "At least your reflexes are better."

Larkwing nodded, digging her claws into the dirt.

"Well, Blossomfall?" Breezepelt prompted imperiously. "What about you?"

The she-cat seemed to shrink in on herself. "Nothing about the Dark Forest."

"Then what?"

"Just- you know. Millie." She swallowed, pelt prickling. "I know she loves me. Not as much as she does Briarlight, but still. It's just complicated."

A low rumble swept the crowd. Not many of the warriors there were the biggest fans of the she-cat, if not for her non-Clan name than for her willingness to brush off two perfectly good warriors as her children.

Ivypool was neutral about the topic. Not because she wanted to be, but because Millie was a Clanmate. She wouldn't make a fuss if Millie didn't.

"Fox-heart." Tigerheart rumbled beside her, eyes narrowed.

Ivypool knew she was supposed to stick up for her Clanmate, so she did. "Briarlight's injury shook her. It's not right, but I see her reasons."

"She's lucky she's popular in ThunderClan." Was his only comment. "Cats would look for her."

A shiver ran down her spine. Ivypool knew that, if not Tigerheart, than another cat would be more than willing to main or even kill the barn cat. The thought made her throat fill with bile.

"I haven't dreamed at all recently." Minnowtail broke in, dismissing the tense air with a friendly wave of the tail. "But I've also been making sure I work from dawn to dusk, so my mind is too exhausted for much else."

Ivypool glanced at the gray she-cat. It was too dark to see her features, but her form was hunched over.

"I wish I'd never gone to the Dark Forest." Birchfall blurted, staring at his paws. "It was never worth getting stronger. Every time I look at my daughter, all I can think is what the Great Battle was going to do." He seemed to slowly turn to stone, body and voice becoming less and less emotive. "I dream about that more than the actual place."

 _Which daughter? Me or Dovewing?_ Ivypool found that she didn't believe either one of them deserved such worry. _Dovewing was born for just that, and I agreed to spy for ThunderClan. He shouldn't blame himself for us making our own choices._

"Speaking of daughters." Breezepelt's form turned to her. Ivypool suddenly realized that he had no reason to sit above them like he was. "Any new dreams about Hollyleaf, Ivypool?"

It occurred to Ivypool, not for the first time, that this sneering, spitting, useless lump of fur was a relative of her's. A relative who had tried to kill ThunderClan's medicine cat, his own half-brother, at the place all of StarClan gathered. She felt reassurance in his lanky form and bitter tongue. Not trust- she would never trust him- nor respect. She simply took safety in the fact that she could hold her own against him, if need be. Maybe even kill him, if she caught him off guard.

 _Careful. Killing two WindClan cats in almost the same manner could be considered having a type._

"No Hollyleaf." She stated coldly, acting as though she hadn't recognized his sarcasm. "Plenty of Antpelt, though."

Breezepelt scraped his claws against the stone. The clearing went silent as allies judged enemies. _If we all got into a fight with each other, would anybody survive? Or would we all be found strewn about with blood welling out of our throats and bellies?_

"I see." He answered finally, with the smallest bite of hatred. "Who's next?"

Tigerheart lowered his voice as the few remaining cats began to speak up. "Would you like an escort back to ThunderClan?"

"You already brought us here. It's too much to ask. Besides, you don't want to cause suspicion in ShadowClan."

"ShadowClan is always suspicious. Either way, I think Ratscar wants a piece." Tigerheart angled his ears toward where the elder sat, a low rumble making his chest vibrate.

"If you're caught, we'll all be in trouble."

"We won't get caught." He promised, but let the topic drop.

"Nothing new?" Breezepelt demanded. He was met with silence. "Good. The no-stars meeting is at an end."

"That was scary." Mintfur commented as the cat leapt down, whiskers twitching. "But I'll still be back next time."

"StarClan be with you." Ivypool dipped her head. _You won't last otherwise._ "You should go find Minnowtail."

He flicked his ear and padded away. Tigerheart cast her one last glance before following, meeting Ratscar halfway. The RiverClan cats seemed fine with ShadowClan going through their territory with no supervision, which was highly rare for them.

 _We're Clanmates_ , she found herself thinking. _They wouldn't stand for it if we weren't_.

Larkwing dipped her head as Ivypool met up with their group, falling in with Blossomfall. Her father sent her a guilty look from next to Harespring.

 _I was fighting long before you joined us. Don't feel bad for my mistakes._

Breezepelt pompously forced himself to the front. "We don't have much time. We're going to have to race back."

Blossomfall plucked blades of grass from the ground. "I could go for a good run."

Together WindClan and ThunderClan sprinted over the bridge and along the lake, making no chatter to distract from their breathing. Ivypool knew how best to run over every terrain, but found herself running like she were on the moor, stretching her legs out as far as they could go.

 _Jayfeather and Lionblaze have WindClan blood in them. It's weird to think that I don't._

The ThunderClan cats slowed once they entered their territory, calling a quiet goodbye into the trees. WindClan didn't slow down. Ivypool shook off the Dark Forest scent with some relief, rubbing against as much foliage as possible on the way back. Exhausted, she and the others found their nests and wrapped themselves around their tails and legs, seeming for all the world like they had never left. They wouldn't even falter when called for dawn patrol; they all were used to keeping short hours.

Ivypool closed her eyes and sunk back into sleep. This time, she didn't dream, which she took as a good sign.

 **Author's Note: Basically I felt like messing around with the Dark Forest cats; the interactions and stuff they could have.**

 **Haven't re-read the Omen of the Stars books in awhile, so many not be canon-compliant in terms of all the characters.**

 **-Mandaree1**


End file.
